1. Field of the Invention
The field of invention relates to cartridges, and more particularly pertains to a new and improved filter cartridge magnetic belt arranged for ease of attachment and removable relative to a filter cartridge for maintaining positioning of ferrous metallic particles within the filter cartridge.
2. Description of the Prior Art
Prior art magnetic belt structure has been utilized in the prior art and exemplified in U.S. Pat. No. 3,460,679 to Llewellyn wherein the belt member is formed of a discontinuous belt type structure to arrange for biased engagement relative to an exterior surface of a filter cartridge. The instant invention attempts to overcome deficiencies of the Llewellyn patent by providing for an organization to more readily accommodate filter cartridges of various diameters, wherein the belt structure of the above noted patent utilizes a spring steel belt biased towards a predetermined circumferential configuration.
Further examples of magnetic filter cartridge apparatus to position magnetic members relative to a filter cartridge are set forth in the U.S. Pat. Nos. 4,826,592; 4,450,075; and 4,851,116.
As such, it may be appreciated there continues to be a need for a new and improved filter cartridge magnetic belt as set forth by the instant invention which addresses the problems of ease of use as well as effectiveness in construction and in this respect, the present invention substantially fulfills this need.